narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kabuto Yakushi
|Zdjęcie=Kabuto Yakushi.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=薬師カブト |Rōmaji=Yakushi Kabuto |Polski=Tomasz Błasiak |Japoński=Nobutoshi Canna |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 128-129Drugi Databook Databook, strony 157-159Trzeci Databook, strony 171-172 |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=29 Lutego |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=19-20 |Wiek część 2=23-24 |Wzrost część 1=176,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=177 cm |Waga część 1=65 kg |Waga część 2=65 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja, Poszukiwany Ninja, Mędrzec |Zajęcie=Szpieg i prawa ręka Orochimaru, Szpieg Sasoriego |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody |Kekkei Genkai=Shikotsumyaku, Kekkei genkai Sakona i Ukona, Kekkei Genkai Klanu Jūgo |Unikalne cechy=Może biernie pobierać energię naturalną |Rejestracja Ninja=012140 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń, Sierociniec Konohy, Otogakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Drużyna Geninów Kabuto |Partner=Orochimaru |Rodzina=Nonō Yakushi~Adoptowana Matka~Manga |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=39 |Anime=23 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles |Film=Naruto Shippūden 2: Więzi |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest jednym z głównych antagonistów serii, który został początkowo przedstawiony jako genin Konohagakure. Zostaje później odkryty jako osobisty medyk, asystent i generalnie prawa ręka Orochimaru. Po zapieczętowaniu Orochimaru, połączył siły z Tobim podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Został pokonany przez Itachiego Uchiha i Sasuke Uchiha, gdy został złapany w Izanami.Naruto rozdział 490, strony 1-9 Osobowość i Lojalność Osobowość Kabuto jest bardzo trudno określić. Jest to sadystyczny, ale uprzejmy, pomocny chłopak. Lubi grać w gry umysłowe, co pokazuje na swoich wrogach, często irytuje ich, wskazując ich słabości. Wydaje się, że nie toleruje chamstwa, upomina Sasuke Uchiha by traktował Orochimaru z szacunkiem. Orochimaru cały czas testuje Kabuto, nakazuje porwać Sasuke i zastanawia się, czy aby Kabuto go nie zabije, nawet daje aluzję, że teraz będzie dogodny moment na zatrzymanie jego planu. Lecz nie zrobił tego, był zbyt lojalny wobec Orochimaru. Umiejętności thumb|left|Kabuto używa Chakura no Mesu Kabuto okazał się być inteligentnym, uzdolnionym i przebiegłym ninja, szczególnie ze względu na jego umiejętności medyczne. Jego umiejętności są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, świadczy o tym to że był wstanie stosunkowo łatwo zabić członków ANBU, a nawet drwiąco stwierdził, że mógł by zabić co najmniej 10 członków ANBU. Podczas walki z Tsunade, ta stwierdziła że jego umiejętności medyczne mogą przekraczać jej własne. Poprzez obserwowanie przebiegu akcji, Kabuto może szybko ustalić powagę sytuacji. Nawet gdy walczy z silniejszym przeciwnikiem, może szybko go pokonać, wykorzystując jego słabości. Mistrz Medycyny Pomimo młodego wieku, Kabuto wykazuje ogromne umiejętności w medycznym ninjutsu. Dzięki jego głębokiej wiedzy o medycznych ninjutsu i anatomii człowieka, Kabuto może szybko uleczyć swoje ciało i poważnie zranić przeciwnika uderzając go w klatkę piersiową. Opracował również unikalną zdolność, może ponownie ożywić martwe komórki i zacząć tworzyć nowe, jak również ma możliwość reanimacji zwłok. Jest to przede wszystkim wygodne, kiedy eksperymentuje na ciałach, wtedy mogą zostać wykorzystane w sytuacji ucieczki lub w walce. Kabuto ma mniejsze umiejętności w walce wręcz, jego styl walki obraca się głównie wokół jego wiedzy medycznej. Manipulacja Kabuto jest również doskonałym manipulatorem. Udaje zawsze słabego ninja, ale tak naprawdę jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Zna Las Śmierci jak własną kieszeń i często manipuluje ludźmi, mówiąc że chce thumb|Prawdziwa forma Kabuto.im pomóc, lecz tak naprawdę zawsze ma w tym jakiś ukryty cel. Wężowe Techniki Od kiedy Kabuto jest w posiadaniu technik Orochimaru, młody medyk nabył wiele zdolności swojego dawnego mistrza. Dzięki tym technikom z łatwością zabił kilku ninja z Takigakure. Statystyki Część I thumb|left|Mały KabutoJako młody chłopak, Kabuto znaleziono wśród martwych przeciwników po bitwie o Kikyo przez dyrektora ds. medycznych w Konosze. Oficer uznał Kabuto za syna i nauczył go medycznych jutsu. W pewnym momencie, Kabuto został zwerbowany przez Sasoriego z Akatsuki, który wysłał Kabuto aby szpiegował Orochimaru. Orochimaru odkrył to, uwolnił Kabuto, pozostawiając go z możliwością pójścia za nim. Przy odrobinie perswazji, Kabuto zgodził się na pójście z Orochimaru.Kabuto jest wykorzystywany do szpiegowania na rzecz Orochimaru, odgrywając rolę sługi Sasoriego, by zdobyć wiedzę o planach Akatsuki. Poprzez jego powiązania z Konohą, Kabuto był w stanie zdobyć stopień genina brał udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina w celu zebrania informacji na temat innych uczestników. Dodatkowo, dzięki wiedzy medycznej której nauczył go jego przybrany ojciec, Kabuto jest w stanie przeprowadzać eksperymenty na ludziach dla Orochimaru, przy jednoczesnym zwiększaniu jego znajomość ludzkiego ciała. Egzamin na Chūnina Przed pierwszą fazą Egzaminu, Kabuto zaprzyjaźnia się z jedenaściorgiem Geninów z Konohy informując ich o sile Geninówthumb|left|Kabuto i jego drużyna z innych wiosek. Podczas drugiego etapu egzaminu, Kabuto łączy siły z Drużyną 7, aby zakończyć drugą fazę. Napotykają małe trudności - Drużynę Oboro. Po przybyciu do wieży, Kabuto dołączył do kolegów z drużyny i wszedł do wieży, gdzie zdał raport Orochimaru czego dowiedział się o Sasuke. Następnie zrezygnował z dalszego thumb|Kabuto próbuje zabić Sasukeudziału w egzaminie, wyjaśniając Naruto że jest zmęczony, ranny i nie chce ryzykować dalszej utraty zdrowia, lecz tak naprawdę Kabuto nie chciał ujawniać swoich możliwości. Orochimaru nakazał Kabuto porwać Sasuke. Udało mu się zabić trzech członków ANBU którzy pilnowali Sasuke, prawie udało mu się wykonać to zadanie, ale Kakashi Hatake zainterweniował i zmusił Kabuto do ucieczki. Podczas trzeciej fazy rozgrywek, Kabuto przebiera się za członka ANBU i miesza się z publicznością. Kiedy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą, Kabuto uśpił publiczność sygnalizując początek inwazji na Konohę. Nie brał udziału w walce i uciekł gdy inwazja nie powiodła się. Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|left|Naruto uderzający Kabuto RasenganemGdy Orochimaru został ciężko ranny przez Trzeciego Hokage w wyniku nieudanej inwazji na Konohę, Kabuto towarzyszy mu w poszukiwaniu Tsunade, gdyż mają nadzieję, że będzie w stanie uzdrowić Orochimaru. Gdy Tsunade udawała, że chce pomóc Kabuto wyczuł iż chce tak naprawdę zabić Orochimaru, wtedy interweniował i wywiązała się walka która przeniosła się na otwarty teren. Kiedy przybyły posiłki dla Tsunade, Kthumb|Shizune vs Kabuto abuto walczył przeciwko Shizune, którą szybko pokonał, skupiając się na Tsunade, która była już prawie pokonana. Wtedy Naruto przybył na ratunek, zaskoczony, że Kabuto jest szpiegiem Orochimaru. Trafił swojego przeciwnika Rasenganem. Mimo swoich umiejętności Kabuto nie był wstanie w pełni się wyleczyć, ale udało mu się wypracować cios w serce Naruto przed tym, jak Rasengan go uderzył. Tsunade zaczęła leczyć Naruto, pozostawiając Kabuto leżącego na ziemi. Później szpieg uciekł z Orochimaru do ich kryjówki. Część II Most Nieba i Ziemi Yakushi Kabuto niegdyś był podwładnym Sasoriego z Akatsuki. Miał się z nim spotkać na moście Nieba i Ziemi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu zamiast Sasoriego pojawiła się drużyna Kakashiego (w składzie: Yamato, Sakura, Naruto i Sai). Kabuto wraz z Orochimaru mieli w planie zabić Sasoriego, gdyż Legendarny Sanin już dawno rozproszył technikę członka Akatsuki. Wszczęła się walka między Orochimaru, a Naruto. Medyczny ninja nie wmieszał się w nią. Niedługo potem uciekł wraz z Orochimaru do ich kryjówki. Zbiegli ninja byli śledzeni przez klona Yamato. Kabuto zauważając wrogich shinobi walczył z nimi, Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Kabuto powraca. Kabuto zabija trzech shinobi Takigakure do przetestowania kontroli nad swoimi nowymi mocami.Naruto rozdział 487, strona 17 Usatysfakcjonowany, wyrusza do Cmentarza Gór, zostawiając poszlaki na ciałach, którymi Grupa Infiltracji i Rekonesansu prowadzona przez Anko posłużyła się do podążania za nim. Tam konfrontuje się z Tobim, który działał jako "Madara Uchiha". Przypominając, że Kabuto był niegdyś członkiem Akatsuki, Tobi usiłuje zabić go za jego zdradzieckie działania. Kabuto odpowiada używając Przywołaniem: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata do ożywienia pięciu zmarłych członków Akatsuki, zachętę dla Tobiego, by zaakceptował jego pomoc w nadchodzącej Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi. W zamian za to, Kabuto prosi o oddanie Sasuke, by dowiedział się prawdy na temat ninjutsu. thumb|left|Kabuto szantażuje Tobiego. Tobi pyta, co się stanie, gdy odmówi, na co Kabuto odpowiada przywołaniem szóstej trumny. Wielce zaniepokojony zawartością trumny Tobi został zmuszony do zgodzenia się, jednakże pod warunkiem, że nie odda Sasuke dopóki wojna się nie skończy. Dwójka rusza, by przeformułować swoje plany wojenne.Naruto rozdział 490, strona 8 W anime, gdy Tobi miał wychodzić z Cmentarza Gór, Kabuto zatrzymuje go i pyta gdzie idzie. Tobi odpowiada, że to nie jest jego sprawa, ale mówi, że idzie do Amegakure, na co Kabuto przebiegle się uśmiecha. thumb|Kabuto i Deidara wyruszają by znaleźć jinchūriki. Gdy Tobi otrzymuje wywiad z lokacji Ośmioogoniastego i Dziewięcioogoniastego, Kabuto oferuje schwytanie ich. Yakushi wyjaśnia, że jest zainteresowany zbadaniem Yamato, strażnika Dziewięcioogoniastego. Jeśli Tobi wolałby by nie szedł, Kabuto mówi, że mógłby zadowolić się szansą przestudiowania Zetsu. Tobi odpowiada, że Kabuto może dostać jednego Zetsu do badania, jeśli uda mu się schwytać Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kabuto ożywia Deidarę i razem lecą do Żółwiej Wyspy na jednym z glinianych ptaków Deidary. Gdy zbliżają się do wyspy Deidara tworzy glinianego klona ich samych, co przerywa atak Trzeciego Tsuchikage. Kupiony czas był jednak nie wystarczył, gdyż sam Tsuchikage był skalnym klonem; Tsuchikage i jego eskorta konfrontują się z prawdziwym Kabuto i Deidarą. Podczas gdy Deidara i Tsuchikage wzajemnie się znieważają, Manda II otacza i spowalnia Żółwią Wyspę. By zatrzymać ją przed ruchem, Kabuto każe Deidarze uderzyć z eksplodującą kałamarnicą. Kabuto wychodzi na brzeg, pozostawiając rozproszonego Tsuchikage Deidarze. Kurotsuchi ściga Kabuto i udaje jej się go schwytać . Wtedy pojawia się Yamato, tworząc trasę dla Aoby Yamashiro, by mógł zbliżyć się do Kabuto i czytać w jego myślach. Zanim Aoba był w stanie to zacząć, Kabuto zrzuca swoje schwytane ciało i porywa Yamato. Cofa się do nosa Mandy II i wraca do Tobiego, odwołując Deidarę w tym procesie. Gdy Tobi pyta się o jego porażkę, Kabuto wyjaśnia, że przestudiowanie Yamato pozwoli im uczynić Armię Białych Zetsu silniejszą. Tobi akceptuje to wyjaśnienie i mówi Kabuto, by zabrał się do roboty. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Starcie Kabuto i Anko. Proponując zostawienie odurzonego Yamato żywym, by mógł wzmocnić jeszcze bardziej Armię Białych Zetsu, Kabuto stwierdza, że użycie Ścieżki Człowieka jest zbędne do wyciągnięcia informacji, gdyż kombinacja jego serum prawdy i Sharingana Tobiego wystarczy. Z formowanymi siłami i zakończonymi modyfikacjami, Kabuto mobilizuje ożywionych shinobi do głównego pola bitwy, z wyjątkiem tych, których umieścił w Plutonie Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji. Po poinstruowaniu tych ostatnich, Kabuto odchodzi, chwytając szpiegującą Anko po krótkiej bitwie. Gdy Tobi później żąda jej śmierci Kabuto odmawia, uzasadniając, że ślady chakry Orochimaru w niej mogłoby zwiększyć kontrolę nad wskrzeszonymi shinobi, co byłoby w ich najlepszym interesie. thumb|Kabuto demonstruje swoją technikę Tobiemu. Zalecając się do prośby Tobiego w celu zyskania zaufania Kabuto demonstruje swoją technikę używając Fū jako ofiarę, by wskrzesić Torune, wyjaśniając proces krok po kroku. Oświadczając, że technika nie ma słabości odkrywa kilka metod do zatrzymania niej przed opuszczeniem najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowanego Tobiego. Jednakże, Kabuto jest obojętny na niedawnego gościa ze względu na kolejną technikę i możliwości szybkiej nauki sekretu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Teraz odizolowany Kabuto zaczyna wsysać chakrę Anko, zyskując niesamowity wzrost mocy, jak i liczni ożywieni shinobi napotykający Trzecią Dywizję. Wymazując ich świadomość krótko po tym, jak nawiązują kontakt z dywizją, rozkazuje rozpocząć atak. Po zobaczeniu jak pozostawienie ich emocji mogłoby spowodować porażkę ożywionych shinobi, Kabuto zdalnie kontroluje ich tak wiele jak może, zostawiając tylko tych, których osobowość może stanowić zaletę taktyczną. Bezpośrednio ingerując w miarę potrzeb, później rozkazuje Gariemu i Pakurze przywołać poprzednią generację Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły, aby zachować przewagę Akatsuki. Jednakże, pomimo zatrzymania Kakashiego przez Haku i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Zabuza Momochi i jego kluczowa technika zostają ostatecznie pokonane. Gdzie indziej z odkryciem przez Mū miejsca przebywania Czwartej Dywizji Kabuto zmusza go do przywołania Czwartego Kazekage, Drugiego Mizukage i Trzeciego Raikage, podobnie jak wcześniej zaangażował więcej sił z Pierwszą Dywizja. Wtedy pozostawia ich z własną wolą, wierząc, że zabranie ich tożsamości może utrudnić ich możliwości bojowe. Nie udaje się to w przypadku Hanzō, który sprzeciwia się kontroli Kabuto zanim ten mógł zainterweniować i przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Piątej Dywizji. Gdy Tobi wyrusza, by zdobyć zapieczętowanych Złotego i Srebrnego Braci od Zjednoczonych Sił, Kabuto dochodzi do wniosku, że Tobi chce czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego wewnątrz nich. Jednakże, Kabuto natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że Tobi ma tylko jeden z ogonów Ośmioogoniastego, więc nie mógł zrozumieć, co Tobi planuje. Później, podczas drugiego dnia wojny jest zszokowany, gdy Naruto Uzumaki w swoim Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego pokonuje Toroiego niemal natychmiastowo za pomocą Rasengana. Zadowolony perspektywą znalezienia Naruto i Killera B przed Tobim myśli o tym, jak mógłby manipulować Tobim w zamian za nich i chciałby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, ale narzeka, że maska go ukrywa. Jako tako, ma Itachiego i Nagato, którzy do tej pory rozmawiali z Naruto i B, atakując ich natychmiastowo w nadziei na odwrócenie wpływów na pole bitwy ku jego korzyści. left|thumb|Kabuto wyciąga swój język iście w stylu Orochimaru. Gdy Itachi usiłuje zaatakować Naruto za pomocą Mangekyō Sharingana, kruk, którego Itachi umieścił w Naruto wychodzi i zatrzymuje Itachiego, który wtedy zaczyna atakować Nagato i jego przywołanie, ku zaskoczeniu Kabuto. Gdy Kabuto dowiaduje się, że kruk ma oko Shisuiego, jest podekscytowany perspektywą zabrania go i usuwa świadomość Nagato, kompletnie przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Gdy Kabuto ogląda bitwę decyduje się tymczasowo zabić jinchūriki i umieścić ich dusze w Królu Piekieł, a następnie ożywić ich później, by móc szantażować Tobiego. Później przypomina, że powinien schwytać Itachiego, który również wyrwał się z jego kontroli. Po tym, jak Nagato zostaje zapieczętowany, widocznie wściekły Kabuto narzeka na brak mobilności Nagato ze względu na poranione nogi i komentuje, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć ostatniego ataku z powodu oślepienia Wielkiego Wężoogonowego Kameleona i Króla Piekieł przez Itachiego za pomocą kunai. Potem rezygnuje z uwolnienia swojej "cennej własności" i uśmiecha się groźnie, wystawiając swój język iście w stylu Orochimaru. Gdy część Czwartej Dywizji stawia czoła Trzeciemu Raikage, Kabuto wyjawia, że po prostu użył go by kupić wystarczająco czasu do zakończenia przywołania "tego gościa" przed decyzją o wyeliminowaniu osobowości Raikage. Po raz kolejny skupiając swój wzrok na zdobyciu Naruto ucieka się do aktywacji "najsilniejszej włóczni" Raikage po uprzedniej próbie unieruchomienia go zakończonej porażką, mimo świadomości o znacznym ryzyku uszkodzenia ciała, które stworzył swojemu celowi. Potem Kabuto odczuwa ulgę, że "Mū" przed tym, jak został zapieczętowany mógł użyć swojego sposobu ucieczki przed Ōnokim. Jednakże, z powodu rozdzielenia mówi, że zajmie trochę więcej czasu przywołanie "go". Po upłynięciu jeszcze trochę czasu Mū używa Techniki Przywołania, by wpuścić atutową kartę Kabuto do gry, która zostaje później odsłonięta jako Madara Uchiha, którego imienia Tobi używał jako własnego. Po zniszczeniu pola bitwy Kabuto zachwyca się mocą kogoś komu blisko do Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Gdy Madara pyta się go ponownie, ile wie na jego temat Kabuto odpowiada, że jest świadomy tego, że Madara nie umarł podczas walki z Hashiramą w Dolinie Końca. Wtedy mówi mu, że nie zna szczegółów planu jego i Tobiego, ale ma wątpliwości co do tego, czy Tobi działał, jak się umawiali. Wtedy informuje Madarę, który próbował przywołać Dziewięcioogoniastego, że przesiaduje w nosicielu. Widocznie zadowolony z siebie Kabuto myśli, że gdyby mógł skutecznie manipulować Madarą mógłby kontrolować pole bitwy. Gdy Kabuto, ciągle kontrolując Mū, zmusza go do ataku resztek Czwartej Dywizji wraz z Madarą, Mū zostaje odrzucony przez atak A. Gdy Mū wyłania się z gruzów, by zobaczyć Madarę zaangażowanego w walkę z pięcioma Kage, zostaje ścigany przez Dodaia i Pluton Ochrony Hokage. Gdy Mei otacza pole bitwy mgłą, Kabuto umieszcza Mū bezpośrednio przy Madarze. Myśli, że skoro Ōnoki uczynił w istocie A lżejszym, wtedy jego ataki nie powinny mieć takiej wagi, jak zazwyczaj. Pomimo tej teorii, Mū zostaje uderzony techniką A o dalekim zasięgu co go zszokowało. Gdy bitwa pomiędzy Kage i Madarą trwa dalej, Kabuto podczas unikania przez Mū Plutonu Ochrony Hokage i Dodaia myśli sobie, że nie ma na świecie shinobi tak potężnego jak Hashirama, którego moc była postrzegana jak mit — tak jak w przypadku Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Później zamyśla się, gdy twarz Hashiramy zostaje pokazana na teraz odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej Madary i zauważa, że kombinacja dwóch najpotężniejszych shinobi świata jest jego atutową kartą. thumb|Kabuto gotowy do walki. Z jego lokacją odsłoniętą przez Itachiego, który mówi mu, że mógł wyczuć źródło z którego pochodziła jego kontrola, Kabuto gratuluje mu za dojście tak daleko oraz za to, że złamał barierę, którą umieścił dookoła lokacji. Kabuto wtedy mówi Itachiemu, by przypomniał sobie, że zabicie go nie zakończy techniki i tylko on może to zrobić. Po tym jak jego ogon widzi Sasuke za Itachim, Kabuto zaczyna szaleńczo się śmiać, stwierdzając, że jego szczęście nareszcie się odwróciło, ku widocznie zirytowanemu Itachiemu. Podekscytowany, że nagroda za jego udział w wojnie sama po niego przyszła, mówi Itachiemu, że z przyjemnością wyjaśniłby mu tajniki techniki Przywołanie: Nieczysta Technika Wskrzeszenia, ale nie wydaje mu się, by Sasuke mógł siedzieć tak długo. Wtedy próbuje użyć nienawiści Sasuke do pomocy mu w pokonaniu Itachiego. Jednakże, Sasuke, który teraz zna prawdę o Itachim, woli stanąć po stronie swojego brata przeciwko Kabuto. Po tym, Kabuto przygotowuje się do walki stwierdzając, że będzie to interesujące wydarzenie. left|thumb|Kabuto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Zakładając kaptur i stwierdzając, że jest zamkniętą osobą, która nie jest przyzwyczajona do patrzenia się na niego przez innych ludzi, Kabuto posyła swoje węże, które nacierają na Sasuke i Itachiego. Bracia są w stanie odbić ten atak, jednakże Kabuto wykorzystuje okazję, by ukryć się w jednym z węży. Wtedy, Kabuto pokazuje zdolności, które zdobył eksperymentując na dawnych członkach drużyny Sasuke: leczące zdolności Karin, podobną umiejętność do Techniki Hydryfikacji Suigetsu jak również zdolność Jūgo do pobierania sił natury. Po odkryciu, że znalazł i trenował w Jaskini Ryūchi — ku szoku Itachiego — z łatwością unika ataku Sasuke. Wychodząc z ust węża mówi, że nareszcie przewyższył Orochimaru i był w stanie zostać mędrcem, a następnie deklaruje, że nie jest już dłużej niedoskonałym wężem, ale zamiast tego - smokiem. thumb|Kabuto atakuje Sasuke i Itachiego za pomocą Sztuki Mędrca: Techniki Białego Szału. Atakując braci używając Sztuki Mędrca: Techniki Białego Szału, Kabuto obniża swoje rogówki i skrapla wnętrzności, by być nienaruszonym pomimo efektów techniki. Pierwotnie zamierzając zająć się Itachim i nadpisać jego notkę, zmienia pomysł w ostatniej chwili i otwiera swoje usta szeroko, pozornie zamierzając połknąć całego Sasuke. Gdy Itachi przerywa, Kabuto pyta się, czy był w stanie wyczuć go, ale Itachi odpowiada, że nie, stwierdzając, że Nagato był tym który zrobił to wcześniej. Kabuto wtedy podkreśla umiejętności Itachiego w zrozumieniu i oszukiwaniu innych, najwidoczniej starając się umieścić wątpliwości i brak zaufania między dwoma braćmi. Przed uniknięciem ataku Sasuke — przez wycofanie się do sklepienia jaskini — i deklarując, że taki prowizoryczny duet nigdy go nie powstrzyma. thumb|left|Kabuto przebija Itachiego. Z zaciekawieniem obserwując braci z sufitu jaskini, gdy formułują nową strategię, Kabuto zostaje wkrótce ujęty przez atak Itachiego, pozwalając Sasuke do przygwożdżenia jego wężowego ogona do skały. Pozornie ruszając do użycia miecza Sasuke, by przeciąć własny ogon, zamiast tego przebija Itachiego ostrzem, właśnie wtedy, gdy jego skroplony ogon zaczyna się uwalniać. Jednakże, gdy Itachi nagle rozprasza się w stado kruków, róg Kabuto zostaje odcięty w nadchodzącej kontrze po tym, jak Itachi przejmuje miecz Sasuke, ale łatwo zaznacza, że musi się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do posiadania rogów. Rozbawiony, że tacy wrodzy do siebie bracia mogliby być tacy skoordynowani Kabuto spostrzega z wypowiedzi Sasuke, że musiał poznać prawdę otaczającą Itachiego po jego śmierci. Zwracając uwagę na sprzeczność celów pomiędzy rodzeństwem ponownie próbuje przekonać Sasuke do zdradzenia Itachiego, biorąc pod uwagę ich wzajemne pożądanie zniszczenia Konohy. Gdy Sasuke odmawia, Kabuto opowiada o swojej przeszłości jako szpieg i jak był postrzegany, gdy stracił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość wśród tych fabrykowanych, zdobywając nic więcej jak wstyd i niesławę. Podaje to jako powód, że nikt nie rozumie Sasuke lepiej niż on, więc powinni stanąć razem jak bracia, ale Itachi ostrzega przed zręcznym oszustem Kabuto. Deklarując powody swojej niezwyciężoności, a także jego techniki, Kabuto aktywuje swój skalpel chakry i naciera na braci, przed starciem i odparciem przez Itachiego. Oświadczając, że para poważnie go nie docenia, Kabuto używa techniki Sztuka Mędrca: Nieorganiczna Reinkarnacja, by manipulować otaczającą formacją jaskini w celu zaatakowania ich. Unieruchamiając Itachiego — który w zamian za to ochronił Sasuke — Kabuto otrzymuje talizman od swojego węża, w celu nadpisania umysłu Itachiego. Jednakże, zanim mógł to zrobić, zostaje zatrzymany przez Sasuke, który stworzył pierścień Amaterasu, otaczając siebie i Itachiego. Oceniając strategię Sasuke jako dobrą obronę, Kabuto potwierdza, że nie ma żadnej drogi do pokonania go, ponieważ jest bliżej Mędrcowi Sześciu Ścieżek niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Gdy Itachi mówi Kabuto, że jest skazany na niepowodzenie, podobnie jak on w przeszłości, ponieważ nie znał prawdziwego siebie, Kabuto stwierdza, że przez całe życie próbował znaleźć prawdziwego siebie swoją własną drogą i od samego początku nie miał nic. Zastanawiając się nad swoją młodością, Kabuto wyjaśnia, że ma na oku braci w celu asymilacji ich umiejętności, gdyż jako jego pionki byli jego własną mocą. Sprzeciwiając się późniejszemu oświadczeniu Itachiego, że nazwa Uchiha jest bez znaczenia, naciska ze swoim atakiem. thumb|Kabuto przecina Itachiego. Wkrótce pojawia się Sakon wychodzący z podstawy jego wężowego ogona, a Kabuto używa kekkei genkai bliźniaków, by uzyskać dostęp do innych DNA wewnątrz swojego ciała i wkrótce zmienia się w Jirōbō, który rozdziela ziemię pokrytą płomieniami przed nimi. Bez zatrzymania, następnie przyjmuje formę Kidōmaru i poprzez niego oplątuje rodzeństwo — które spala część sieci, której nie można przeciąć — przed następną zmianą w Kimimaro. Kabuto wtedy blokuje przestrzeń za tyłami braci, efektywnie łapiąc ich między siecią, a kośćmi, podczas gdy Kimimaro wykształca Demoniczny Flet z kości. W momencie, gdy dwójce udaje się uciec, Kabuto używa formy Tayuyi, by wykonać dźwiękowe genjutsu, unieruchamiając rodzeństwo pomimo ich Susanoo, w celu schwytania ich za pomocą Orochimaru w jego prawdziwej formie. Pewny swoich przekonań i zwycięstwa, zaczyna ronić łzy, gdy bracia odbijają węża. Jednakże, po nagłym wyjściu z ust Orochimaru i przecięciu Itachiego w procesie, pełen łez ogłasza, że geniusz, który ma wszystko nie może zrozumieć jego pragnienia znalezienia własnego siebie i nikt nie stanie mu na drodze w tym. thumb|left|Pod kontrolą Itachiego, Kabuto uwalnia technikę Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata. Ruszając natychmiastowo, by nadpisać umysł Itachiego, Kabuto zostaje zaatakowany przez Sasuke, ale udaje mu się złapać rzucony miecz za pomocą wężowego ogona, przed wycofaniem się na dach jaskini w celu uniknięcia uścisku Susanoo. Kontrując kulę ognia przez użycie Uwolnienia Wody: Techniki Wielkiego Wodospadu — co również zwala Sasuke z nóg — stawia czoła w pełni zregenerowanemu Itachiemu, z którego Kabuto kpi za używanie tej samej taktyki co wcześniej, by odciąć jego róg. Po obaleniu tezy, że jego przeznaczenie jest poza jego kontrolą, Kabuto zauważa poczucie déjà vu i z tym, postanawia zakończyć walkę przez wymknięcie się Susanoo braci. Ostatecznie, Kabuto uświadamia sobie, że został uwięziony pod efektem Izanami Itachiego i jest więźniem w swoim własnym umyśle. Ciągle nie wierząc w uwięzienie w nieskończonej pętli czasu i lamentując, że jego plan się teraz rozsypuje, Kabuto otwarcie przeklina Itachiego, gdy na niego naciera. Na zewnątrz umysłu Kabuto, po tym jak jego okulary zostały usunięte, Itachi zaczyna rzucać kolejne genjutsu, by zmusić Kabuto do pokazania ręcznych pieczęci potrzebnych do zatrzymania Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, a następnie wykonuje je. W wyniku tego, armia Kabuto stworzona dla Tobiego zanika z wyjątkiem Madary, który przeciął więź z osobą przywołującą, by pozostać. thumb|Orochimaru absorbujący swoją własną czakrę z ciała Kabuto. Po tym jak Sasuke postanawia wskrzesić Orochimaru używając Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios Anko, Jūgo pomaga Sasuke przez zaabsorbowanie części mięsa Kabuto, by technika zadziałała. Po zostaniu wskrzeszonym, Orochimaru pobiera całą swoją czakrę z ciała Kabuto, co wycofuje wszystkie wężowe modyfikacje ciała, przywracając go do ludzkiej formy. Ciekawostki *Kabuto to tradycyjny japoński hełm samurajski. *"Kabuto" to ostatnia część japońskiej nazwy tojadu, rośliny, która może złagodzić ból lub zabić, powiązane jest to prawdopodobnie z tym, że jest lekarzem, który używa swojej wiedzy medycznej w walce. *Jego nazwisko Yakushi (薬師) jest krótką formą nazwy japońskiego Buddy medycyny (Yakushi Nyōrai). *Zgodnie z trzecim Databookiem: **Kabuto jest często nazywany czterookim bądź okularnikiem . **Jego hobby to dbanie o skalpele. **Chce walczyć z Naruto i Orochimaru. **Kabuto ukończył 191 oficjalnych misji w Konohagakure: 163 rangi D, 28 rangi C i 0 misji rangi wyższej. Cytaty *''"Hej, słuchajcie! Wypuszczę was stąd, a dokładniej... tylko jednego z was "'' Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Mędrzec